How To Pick Your Dragon Fanfiction Version
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: My much awaited Fanfiction version of the Riders of Berk episode How To Pick Your Dragon! Just like my fanfiction version of the episode Twinsanity, it follows the same story with the same dialogue for every line, with some fanfiction in between. ENJOY!


How To Pick Your Dragon Fanfiction Version

"You got the stuff?" Astrid asked

"Shhhh quite, Dad might hear you." Hiccup said grabbing Astrid's arm and pulling her through his bedroom window

Astrid sat next to Hiccup on his bed.

"You got it or not?" Astrid asked

"Its done, but it will still be a while." Hiccup whispered

"You know how long?" Astrid asked whispered inching closer

"Hopefully it won't be too much longer." Hiccup said

"Either way,...well you know." Astrid said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Hiccup hugged Astrid tightly, and closed his eyes.

They parted from the hug, and stared into each other's eyes.

"When its done, you know where to take it right?" Hiccup asked

"Yep. Already memorized where. This is amazing Hiccup, THANK YOU!" Astrid said lunging forward and kissing him knocking him on his back with Astrid on top of him

"You're welcome." Hiccup said when they broke for air

Here on Berk, we've always done things one way, the viking way.

Since the dragons came, the viking way has become well, the hard way.

Unfortunately there are some people, like my father, still refuse to change.

Gobber and Stoick looked at the damaged boat.

"It's that rogue dragon again, that's the second boat this week he's destroyed." Gobber said

Toothless looked up at Hiccup.

"Well, we lost another whole catch, we could've saved it if we got there sooner." Stoick said

"Oh I know how you could've gotten there sooner." Hiccup said

"Ugh, here we go again." Stoick said sighing

Clearly, he's heard this many times before, and he's grow tired of it.

"If you'd flown there on a dragon, you could've been there in five minutes instead of two hours. And you might even have been able to chase away that rogue dragon for good." Hiccup said

"As the chief of Berk, I do things the viking way." Stoick said picking up a piece of wood and tossing it aside

"Not the dragon way." Stoick continued

"Well the "Viking way" is costing us a lot of fish, and almost as many boats." Hiccup said

"The boy's got a point. If you were on a dragon, you could protect this island from a lot of things, even Alvin." Gobber said

"Right! Y-y-you could use a dragon to." Hiccup said

Stoick cut off his sentence.

"You're right Gobber, Alvin knows we have dragons, he'll be back." Stoick said

"You saw what those dragons did, they had Alvin on the run." Gobber said

Toothless's ears perked up.

"Imagine, if you were the one commanding them." Gobber said

"I'm listenin'." Stoick said

"But clearly not to me." Hiccup said to himself

"I can see it now, a proud chief, ruling his domain aboard a fearsome fire breathing reptile. Oh, it gives me goosebumps." Gobber said

"That's what I've been trying to-." Hiccup almost said

He got cut off once again by his Dad.

"Gobber's right." Stoick said

"I need to learn to fly, when do we start the lessons?" Stoick asked

"I don't knooowwww, shouldn't we ask Gobber?" Hiccup asked annoyed since he's been ignored twice in one day

"Eh, I don't really have a preference, but sooner is always better. Don't ya think?" Gobber asked

"Uhhh hey Gobber, could I talk to you for a second? Away from my Dad?" Hiccup asked

"Ya sure." Gobber said

They walked to a farther end of the docks, the seas still calm, and the fog was beginning to clear up.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Gobber asked

"Y-y-you know how much I like Astrid right?" Hiccup asked

"Well yeah. You either blush, or can't talk straight every time you see her." Gobber said

Hiccup blushed.

"Just like that." Gobber said

"Oh yeah, way to get me all embarrassed thanks." Hiccup said

"You are absolutely welcome." Gobber said

"Anywaaayyyy, I uh, thought of making something for her." Hiccup said

"What exactly?" Gobber asked

"...A ring." Hiccup said

"GREAT ODIN'S BEARD!" Gobber said

"Yeeeep." Hiccup said

"Here's the thing though, I can make it, but how long will it take for it to be finished?" Hiccup asked

"It would depend on the ring, but I would say a few hours." Gobber said

"Thanks" Hiccup said

He wasted no time rushing back to the Plaza to start making the ring.

"Where's Hiccup runnin off to?" Stoick asked

"He said he had to head back to the Plaza for something. He'll be back." Gobber said

Hiccup rushed, and pushed his way through crowds of people to get to the blacksmith shop. As soon as he got there, he made an outline for a ring, that he was sure was the right size for Astrid. Just as he was finishing, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said

He flinched, nearly ruining the whole thing. He ended up knocking some lava over in the process.

"O-oh hey A-Astrid. What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked trying to hide what he was working on

"Just strolling by and saw you were here." Astrid said

"W-W-Well you see that I'm finnne sooo. Yeaahhh. Go away please." Hiccup said noticing a trail of lava flowing onto the ground

"What're you hiding from me?" Astrid asked puzzled trying to look around Hiccup

"Me? Meee hiding anything from you?" Hiccup asked trying to keep a straight face

'Oh Gods. This is soooo bad. I gotta think of a way to get out of this.' Hiccup thought

"Its just something I'm makin for Toothless is all. Its a secret! Don't look!" Hiccup said frantically

"Woah, ok there Mr. Demanding." Astrid said

She turned around looking out into the crowd of the Plaza. Hiccup took the opportunity to fix what catastrophe just occurred. He finished pouring the rest of the lava in the imprint. He let it sit for a few minutes.

"Soooo, how was your day?" Hiccup asked knocking some stuff over

"Whoops." Hiccup said

"Still see you're as clumsy as ever. My day was fine for the most part. Had a nice flight around the island as usual, sharpened my axe, the usual stuff." Astrid said

"Neat." Hiccup said re arranging the stuff he knocked over

"Gonna hopefully go flying with Toothless later today." Hiccup said

He looked back on the progress of the ring, the lava just finished molding around the imprint, and he was ready to let it cool off in the water.

"Welllll, I gotta finish up my new thing for Toothless. Catch ya later?" Hiccup asked

"Catch ya later." Astrid said as she walked out

Hiccup let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Phheewwwww. That was way too close." Hiccup said

He took the lava out of the imprint, and let it cool in the water.

As he pulled it out, the ring was perfect in every way. Its gold, reflective shine almost made him go blind.

"It's still missing something...eh, I'll think of something later. Now I just have to figure out where to hide it." Hiccup said

Hiccup first thought of hiding it under his bed, or in his desk at the blacksmith, but those two places were way to obvious.

"I'll hide this at The Cove. No one would bother to check that place." Hiccup said

Before he headed for The Cove, he tried thinking of something he could engrave, but he couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"I'll think of something later." Hiccup said

He then rushed over to the cove, and hid it behind a rock that was high up, and out of reach from any viking, or dragon that might get an idea of looking for a hidden item.

How To Pick Your Dragon.

Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless were on a cliffside by the Dragon Training Acadamey.

"Alright, I made a new sterup so you'll be able to control Toothless." Hiccup said

Toothless looked up at Stoick.

"You hear that? Its me that's supposed to be controlling you." Stoick said pointing himself, then at Toothless

Toothless's face said "I beg to differ."

Hiccup's eyes went wide for a second.

"Woah woah Dad uhh. Before you get on a dragon, you got to show him he can trust you." Hiccup said

"He already trusts me, I'm his chief!" Stoick said proudly

"Uhh its very simple, just give me your hand." Hiccup said outstretching his hand

"I didn't come here to hold hands Hiccup." Stoick said

Hiccup grabbed his Dad's hand, and brought him to Toothless.

"Its ok bud." Hiccup said

Toothless slowly brought his head to Stoick's hand.

"You feel that?" Hiccup asked

Stoick removed his hand from Toothless.

"Yeah, still dry and scaley." Stoick said

Hiccup and Toothless's faces said "You gotta be kidding me."

"That's not what I meant." Hiccup said

"Can I get on him now?" Stoick asked getting impatient

Hiccup gestured to his Dad allowing him to get on Toothless. Toothless had a nervous look in his eyes.

"Alright, let's get on with this maddness." Stoick said as he climbed on Toothless's sadle

Toothless had a bit of an irritated and annoyed look on him.

"We'll start out nice and slowly. Just give him a little nudge when you want him to-." Hiccup said

Stoick nudged Toothless a bit too much, he growled a bit, and they soared straight up.

"IIIIIIII saaaaaaaiiiiiddddd nuuuuuuuudddggggeee!" Hiccup said

"That was my nudge!" Stoick said

As they continued to fly up in the sky, Stoick started to nose dive back down. Hiccup even caught some air time with his legs sticking up as he was holding onto his Dad.

"Just remember, the tail controls everything." Hiccup said as they continued to fly straight down

"I know that." Stoick said

"Then why are you heading for that rock?" Hiccup asked annoyed

"Because you're distracting me!" Stoick said

"Just let out the-!" Hiccup said

Stoick cut him off.

"Tail! I know!" Stoick said

The tail went straight out, and They straightened themselves out, mere inches away from hitting it.

They flew over the rock, and Stoick went into another nose dive.

"Left!" Hiccup said

They began to barrel roll out of control.

"Left!" Hiccup shouted again

Toothless barrel rolled to the right.

"No! No! The other left!" Hiccup shouted

"Dragon's fault." Stoick said as they continued spinning

They then crashed into the side of a cliff.

"You gonna blame that one on the dragon too Dad?" Hiccup asked annoyed

"Yep." Stoick said

They then rolled out of control again, and started yet another nose dive.

"Slow down!" Hiccup shouted

"I'm trying!" Stoick said

He finally let out the tail, and they straightened out just two inches away from crashing into the ocean.

"See?" Stoick asked

"Actually, no, no, I had my eyes closed." Hiccup said

They were approaching a shore line at top speed.

"You're coming in too hard open the tail! With your foot!" Hiccup said

"I'm opening the tail." Stoick said figiting what he thought was the tail

"That's my LEG Dad." Hiccup said

They tried landing, but as Toothless's feet dragged on the sand, Stoick and Hiccup flew off, Toothless flipped over, and started sliding on his back.

As Stoick was starting to get back on his feet, Toothless slowly walked to Hiccup, who was laying on his stomach, and leaning up with his arms.

"I am SO...SORRY!" Hiccup whispered

Toothless's face looked like he was about to throw up, and his cheeks puffed up. Luckily he didn't.

Stoick got up and started walking away.

"Dad wait, where are you going?" Hiccup asked

"I'm done with this Hiccup, I've got a villiage to look after." Stoick said

He then looked up and saw the huge cliffside.

"I'll need a ride home." Stoick said sighing

Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless took off for Berk. They soared through the clouds, and passed a few cliff sides.

"This isn't the way home." Stoick said

They soared up in the clouds.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, weee arreee takin the scenic route." Hiccup said

"Right now, my lunch is taking the senic route into my throat." Stoick said

"Dad, just think about how much easier your cheifing could be on the back of a dragon." Hiccup said

"Well I prefer to be down on the-" Stoick said

"Wait, what's goin on over there?" Stoick asked

He noticed a bunch of yacks that were tipped over.

"Some genious has been yak tipping again." Stoick said

They flew over another yak that was tipped over.

Toothless shot at the wagon that the twins were hiding behind.

"Be quiet, maybe they don't see us." Tuffnut whispered

"Make that geniuses. I want EVERY ONE OF THOSE YAKS, BACK ON ITS FEET!" Stoick comanded

"Nice chiefing Dad, let's see what else we can get done today." Hiccup said

They saw a herd of wild bores eating away at some crops.

"Toothless, fire." Hiccup said

Toothless shot a plasma blast at the boars, and they scattered away.

"Fire again dragon." Stoick said

"Dad, the boars are gone." Hiccup said

"Who cares? I like the sound it makes." Stoick said

"Take us up bud, there's something else I want you to see." Hiccup said soaring up in the thick clouds again

They took in the astonishing view of the clouds in the sunset, shooting stars flying by, and the breath taking view of the entire island.

"Woah." Stoick said

"I spent my entire life on Berk. Climbed its hills, explored its forests, swam its waters, I've traveled every inch. But I never thought I'd see it like this." Stoick said

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Hiccup said

"No, its more than that Hiccup. Look at em, all of my people. Everyone is safe...its a good feelin." Stoick said

They flew around the island some more, and landed by their house. Hiccup jumped off as soon as they landed.

"Ok, that was fun. Gotta go Dad. See ya." Hiccup said rushing off to the Cove

When he reached The Cove, the view was literally breath taking, the sun reflecting from the water, the sound of the water rushing by the shore, and the crisp air. This scene was perfect enough to paint. He then looked from the cliff side to where he hid the ring behind a loose rock. He instantly remembered where he hid it, and he caught a small hint of a glare in the sunlight.

"Yep. Its still there. I'm in the clearrrrr..." Hiccup was about to say

His mood instantly changed as he saw Astrid walking up to him.

"Ooohhhhh Thor. You gotta be kidding me!" Hiccup said

Astrid reached Hiccup.

"What's still there?" Astrid asked curiously

"N-n-n-nothing. Nothing's anywhere." Hiccup said

"Ok Hiccup, I know you're hiding something." Astrid said

"What? How so?" Hiccup asked

"The molten burns, engraving tools, hot steam from a water bucket, I know you were working on something." Astrid said piecing the whole thing together

"I'm still not following you." Hiccup said

"What was this "secret thing" you were making for Toohless?" Astrid asked

Hiccup paused a few moments.

"Ok, you caught me. I was working on a new tail design for Tooothless to improve his speed, and not to mention I was going to throw in my own art design as well." Hiccup said

"What kind of design?" Astrid asked

"I thought of putting NF on the tail in white." Hiccup said

"But why hide it here?" Astrid asked

"Well, I couldn't hide it at Gobber's place, since me and Toothless are there all the time, and I didn't even bother to think of hiding it under my bed, cause that would be waayy to obvious, and not to mention, too simple." Hiccup said

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Hiccup, I have something to tell you." Astrid said

Hiccup's heart started to race.

"You do? W-what is it?" Hiccup asked

He thought for a second.

"Y-Y-You love me?" Hiccup asked

"YES! YES! How did you know?" Astrid asked

Hiccup didn't say anything. Astrid slowly started walking to Hiccup, he started backing up, not realizing how close he was to the edge. He lost his footing, and hit the ground on his back.

"Uuugghh!" Hiccup groaned loudly

"How can this day get any more worse?" Hiccup whispered

Astrid jumped down, and landed perfectly. She walked towards him, and held out her hand.

"Ok, scratch that. This day just got better." Hiccup thought

Hiccup took her hand, and she pulled him up.

"Do you love me Hiccup?" Astrid asked

Hiccup didn't even have to hesitate, except from a few seconds ago when he fell off the cliff side.

"Yes! Yes. I love you Astrid." Hiccup said

Astrid put her hands on his shoulders, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, and they inched closer with the sound of the water rushing up onto the shore. They kissed softly, then they got more into it, and more passionate. Hiccup asked for entry with his tongue, Astrid accepted, and their tongues followed each other. They finally broke for air, breathing heavily, their arms still wrapped around one another.

"That was...amazing Hiccup." Astrid said

"Your lips are so soft and sweet." Hiccup said

"Not as sweet as yours." Astrid said

They let go from their embrace, and they laid down side by side. Feeling the water wash up to their necks. The sun had completely set, and the night stars starting to come into view.

"This is beautiful." Astrid said holding Hiccup's hand

"It's like our own paradise." Hiccup said

"You said it." Astrid said smiling

Hiccup noticed a group of stars.

"Hey. Trace this group of stars." Hiccup said pointing to them

"Tell me what it looks like." Hiccup continued

Astrid found the group of stars Hiccup mentioned, she traced them with her finger, and she realized its shape.

"Its ME!" Astrid said

"Yep." Hiccup said smiling

"How crazy is that?" Astrid asked

"I know right?" Hiccup said

Astrid rolled over and stared into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup rolled over, now fully looking at her and not from the corner of his eye.

"As much as I don't want to ruin this moment, we should probably head back to the Plaza." Hiccup said

"Aw already?" Astrid said with longing eyes

"Yes, annddd Dad might wonder what's up if I'm not back soon." Hiccup said

"Alright, fine." Astrid said

They got back on their feet, and went their separate ways when they got to the plaza.

"Wait." Astrid said grabbing Hiccup's arm

"What is it?" Hiccup asked

Astrid punched his arm.

"That's for keeping secrets from me." Astrid said

She pulled Hiccup close and kissed him.

"That's for everything else." Astrid said smiling

"You're welcome." Hiccup said kissing her on the cheek

Hiccup walked back to his place.

"Goodnight Hiccup!" Astrid called out

"Night!" Hiccup called back

He opened the door, and his Dad wasn't by the fire.

"Huh. Must've already went to sleep." Hiccup said

'If I knew that before hand, we could've stayed at the Cove all night. Maybe another time.' Hiccup thought

He woke up the next morning to find Toothless not in his usual sleeping spot.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked

He got out of bed and looked down from his floor, Toothless wasn't there either.

"Toothless." Hiccup called out

He walked out the door to find his Dad on Toothless flying around the plaza, and hitting the roofs of people's houses in the process.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled

Astrid and Fishlegs who were carrying buckets noticed the destruction as well.

"Was that?" Astrid asked

"Unexpected? Disturbing?" Fishlegs asked

"Yep." Astrid said

Stoick and Toothless crashed into two more roofs.

"Uhhh, Dad? What are you doing?" Hiccup asked

Stoick got off of Toothless.

"Kickin butt and takin names that's what!" Stoick said walking up to Hiccup

Toothless growled at Stoick for his extreme lack of flying skills.

"Uhhh, on...Toothless?" Hiccup asked

Toothless looked at Hiccup with his face saying "Thank Thor he's off me!"

"Oh we've been all over Berk. Chefin has never been so easy!" Stoick said

"Yeah but Dad, uh, Toothless is...my dragon." Hiccup said

Stoick put his hand on his right shoulder.

"You picked a good one. Just came in to grab my hatchet. We're helping Jorgensen break down a fence." Stoick said

"Yeah that's-that's great but, you need to understand that-that Toothless is-" Hiccup was about to finish his sentence

"Oh you're right! I don't need my hatchet, Toothless can just blow that fence down with a fireball." Stoick said

"Haha!" Stoick laughed

He got on Toothless.

"Up dragon." Stoick said

Toothless got up, and looked at Hiccup.

"Don't worry bud, I can fix this." Hiccup said

Stoick took off on Toothless.

"Waaahahahahaaaaaa!" Stoick laughed as they soared in the air

"Sooo see ya...there...Toothless...I really hope." Hiccup said

Stoick flew by a heard of boars running off, and he herded them back to a viking and his wife's barn.

Gobber locked the door.

"Thank you Stoick!" The viking called out

Stoick noded to them.

"Well done." Stoick said to Toothless laughing

Another viking was carrying barrels. Three of them fell out of the cart and rolled down the hill, and fell off the cliff.

"Stoick caught two, and Toothless caught the last one.

They dropped the barrels back in the viking's cart.

"Thank you Stoick!" The viking called out

They flew to the ocean, Toothless shot a plasma blast, and they caught a decent amount of fish. They flew past the Great Hall steps where Hiccup and Astrid were standing.

"Come on Toothless, faster." Stoick said

They dropped what looked like today's catch by someone's house.

"That'a boy." Stoick said

Stoick landed at his place, and got off Toothless.

"Same time tomorrow Toothless?" Stoick asked

"You see that?" Hiccup asked

"That's what it looks like to be ridden all day by a four hundred pound man." Hiccup said

"At least you got your Dad on a dragon." Astrid said gesturing her arm

"Yeah, now I just need to figure out how to get him _off_ one." Hiccup said

"Why don't you just give him the ole "Honey and the Hatchet?" Astrid asked as they started walking down the steps

Hiccup looked at her confused.

"You know, you tell him something he wants to hear, that's the Honey part." Astrid said

"Before ya

Astrid punched Hiccup's arm.

HIT HIM IN THE HEAD with somethin he doesn't. You know, the hatchet." Astrid said raising her fist to her chest.

"Why does your advice always involve weapons?" Hiccup asked

Astrid put her hand on her hip and looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"I guess I'm just like that." Astrid said laughing

Hiccup pulled Astrid towards him by her shoulders and kissed her.

"And that's what I love about you." Hiccup said

Astrid blushed.

"Kiss me again." Astrid said her cheeks pink as the sunset sky

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, and leaned in for another kiss. Their soft lips touched, and they felt like the would melt in each other's love.

They pulled away when they ran out of air.

"I hate to leave you, but I gotta head back to Gobber's place. Has me working me on something important." Hiccup said

"Ok. Have fun." Astrid said

He rushed off halfway to Gobber's place, and changed paths to the Cove. He saw that his ring was still in the same hiding spot. He climbed up the cliff side, and grabbed it.

"Alright, got it. Now for the last part." Hiccup said

He went back to Gobber's shop to put the finishing touches on the ring. Gobber was there.

"Ah, Hiccup. Still working on the ring I see." Gobber said

"Yeah, it was a pain trying to hide the thing." Hiccup said

"Any touches you want to make on it?" Gobber asked

"Here, I'll show you." Hiccup said taking it out of his pocket and gave it to him

Gobber admired it.

"Not bad Hiccup, not bad. You got the skills of a true jeweler." Gobber said

"Thanks. It sure took a whole lot more than all this." Hiccup said gesturing to himself

"Exactly, it took what's in here." Gobber said putting his hand over his heart

"Only thing that's left is an engraving." Hiccup said

"What're you wanting to engrave?" Gobber asked

Hiccup took the ring back and looked at the underside of it.

"Something simple, but heartfelt." Hiccup said

"I like it." Gobber said

"Here's an engraving tool you can use." Gobber said tossing it to him

"Thanks." Hiccup said

He went over to his place in the back where he had all his drawings for Toothless and old stuff he tried to invent.

"What to engrave? What to engrave?" Hiccup asked sitting

He rotated the ring between his fingers.

"I got it!" Hiccup said engraving his saying

He started engraving one part of the underside of the ring, then the other.

"Soar into my heart." Hiccup read one side

He flipped it over.

"And never fly away." Hiccup said

"PERFECT!" Hiccup said pleased with his work

"Now all that I have to do is give this to Astrid." Hiccup said

His mind wandered to them star-gazing for another night at the Cove, and proposing to her.

He walked out, and Gobber was tending to something in the fire.

"Ahh, looks like you finished the engraving." Gobber said

"Yep, thanks! See ya." Hiccup said walking to Astrid's place

He put the ring in his pants pocket, and knocked on her door. The sun was going down fast, and night was approaching.

Astrid answered it.

"Hiccup. Seems like you finished your work at the shop." Astrid said

"Yep." Hiccup said pleased

"So what's up?" Astrid asked

"Since night is approaching, I thought you would like to go star-gazing with me again at the Cove." Hiccup said

"I'd love too! Let's go!" Astrid said swinging her door shut as she walked out

She held her hand in his as they walked to the Cove. The moonlight was shining down on the water, the reflection of the moon rippled with the water's movement.

When they arrived, Astrid let go of his hand, Hiccup turned to face her.

"Alright Hiccup, time to spill the cod." Astrid said

"What?" Hiccup asked confused

"I know that you brought me here for more than just star-gazing." Astrid said

"W-what are you talking about Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"The "work" you've done for Toothless, being clumsy in the shop, all the pieces come together Hiccup." Astrid said walking closer to him

He started backing up, his foot went into the water.

"Ok, ok. You're right. I've made something, but not for Toothless." Hiccup said

"Well, what are you making? Who's it for?" Astrid asked

"If you could back up a bit more, I could tell you." Hiccup said

Astrid backed away. Hiccup immediately took her hand as he laid down on his back looking at the stars. Astrid laid next to him.

"Astrid, remember that constellations that looked like you that we saw last night?" Hiccup asked

"Yes, but quit trying to change the subject." Astrid said

"And you remember all the things we've been through together?" Hiccup asked

"What are you trying to say?" Astrid asked

Hiccup got up, Astrid did the same.

"What I'm trying to say is. Astrid, you know everything about me, you're amazing,...and I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you. You were always there when I needed you, and...and I'd be glad to return the favor. What I'm trying to say is...I love you. Nothing can compare to how much I care about you. So, Astrid...I honestly never thought I'd get the chance to ask you, but...will you...marry me?" Hiccup asked getting down on his knee and showing her the ring

"YES! YES HICCUP, I ABSOLUTELY WILL!" Astrid said on the verge of tears

Hiccup took Astrid's hand, and slid the ring on her finger.

Astrid's heart raced.

"Kiss me!" Astrid declared

"Be glad to." Hiccup said

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand, and put his lips on hers.

"So, how will we tell your Dad?" Astrid asked

"Just leave that to me." Hiccup said

"What do you have in mind?" Astrid asked

"I have a little something in mind." Hiccup said

"What is it?" Astrid asked

"I'll tell you later. He'll be surprised no doubt." Hiccup said

"Hiccup, I love you." Astrid said giving him a tight hug as the moonlight reflected on their bodies

"I love you too, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Hiccup said

They remained in the embrace, their breathing was the only sound they heard.

"Let's head back to the Plaza." Hiccup said

Astrid sighed.

"Alright." Astrid said

As they walked back to the Plaza before they went their separate ways, Hiccup felt Astrid punch his arm.

"Ow!" He said

"That's for waiting this long to propose to me." Astrid said

Hiccup well knew what was coming next, he felt a jolt of excitement in his chest.

Astrid grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"That's for making me the happiest girl in the world." Astrid said walking back home

'I'm so lucky to have her in my life.' Hiccup thought

He walked back to his house, went upstairs, and drifted off to sleep, with his newly wed in his dreams.

The next morning, he woke up early, and came up with a plan to hide Toothless from his Dad. He had to make sure that Stoick didn't overuse his dragon as he did before. Toothless had put up with enough of carrying the chief on his back, and the look on his face clearly showed it.

"Toothless?" Stoick called out

"Toothless." He said looking for the Night Fury in his house

"Where's Toothless?" Stoick asked his son

"Uhhh..I-I don't know but you, look...great Dad. What is it-are ya...did ya..did you do something with your beard?" Hiccup asked

"Alright, you've given me the honey, now just give me the hatchet." Stoick said

"Look Dad, you can't just keep takin Toothless, he's mine." Hiccup explained

Stoick sighed.

"Alright, that seems fair. So, find me one." He said

"Uh, sorry?" Hiccup asked

"Find me a dragon as good as Toothless. That shouldn't be so hard for the head of the Berk Dragon Training Academy." Stoick said

They walked to the arena, where Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins were all gathered with their dragons.

"The finest dragons species on the island. They're all represented right here, at this academy." Hiccup said

"But, the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with the brawn and prestige for men of _our_ stature. Hop on board." Snotlout said leading him to Hookfang

"Feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference, and on those cold winter nights, its whole body heats up, just enough to keep ya cozy. Let me warm him up for ya." Snotlout said flicking Hookfang's head causing him to warm up as Stoick got on him

He felt the heat catch his pants on fire, and ended up jumping into a nearby water tray.

"Now should I put you down for one? They come in an assortment of colors." Snotlout said

Stoick grunted.

"Ugh...next." He said

"Just because she's beautiful, people think she's not tough. But you should never underestimate me, uh her, uh...us." Astrid said

The next dragon for Stoick to look at was the Deadly Nadder.

"Well she is a beauty." Stoick said walking up to her and was about to put his hand on Stormfly's head

"Oh be careful with the-" Astrid said

As soon as Stoick put his hand on the Deadly Nadder, the force of his hand caused Stormfly to shoot her spikes, Stoick ran to the arena wall as he dodged them shielding himself as they hit the stone behind him.

"Monstrous Nightmare's lookin a little better now huh Chief?" Snotlout said

"Next." Stoick said

The next dragon down the line was the Hidieous Zippleback. When Stoick got to this one, Ruffnut and Tuffnut began fighting as usual, and Barf and Belch followed suit. Barf and Belch began snapping at each other, then Barf spewed his gas, and Belch ignited the gas, and the explosion caused the Twin's dragon to have a dazed look on its face.

"Next." Stoick said

"Let me tell you what you're really looking for is loyalty. A dragon who will be there for you, now matter what." Fishlegs said

"The last face you see at night, and the first face you see in the morning. Warming your bed when its cold outside,"

Hiccup and Stoick exchanged some weirded out looks from Fishleg's monologue about his dragon.

"A shoulder to cry on when the world has turned its back on you, how could you not love a Gronkle?" Fishlegs said getting emotional

"Sorry son, but I'm lookin for a dragon, not a mother. I haven't seen anything that could hold accountable to a Night Fury." Stoick said

"Me neither, but Toothless IS the only Night Fury on Berk, and he's mine." Hiccup said with a loving look on his face

Gobber came running into the arena breathing heavily.

"Stoick! Another boat is being attacked! Its the rogue dragon again." Gobber said

"Let's go." Stoick said walking over to Toothless

As soon as Stoick put his foot on the sterup, Hiccup put his metal leg on it as well, and they both looked at each other.

"Oh, what was I thinkin?" Hiccup said allowing his Dad to get on first

"Least he blocks the wind." Hiccup whispered to himself in a ticked off tone

Toothless got a running start, and they flew out of the arena. They soon reached the boat that was being attacked by the rogue dragon that was circling in the water getting ready to strike. Bucket and Mulch were on the defense.

The dragon emerged from the water and roared loudly, breaking the mast from the boat.

Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless were approaching the boat, ready to go on the offensive.

"I don't believe it, a Thunderdrum." Hiccup said

"They say it gets its power from Thor himself." Hiccup said

The Thunderdrum roared again damaging the boat further.

"Fire a warning shot, let him know we mean business." Stoick said

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup said

Toothless shot a plasma blast at the Thunderdrum, missing it. The Thunderdrum dodged it, and flew up to the sun. It turned around, and charged at Stoick, Hiccup, and the Night Fury.

Toothless fired another plasma blast, the Thunderdrum dodged it again, and flew under the water leaving the fight. They landed on the damaged boat.

"I think we've scared him off, but we've got to get EVERYONE out of here." Hiccup said

"Come on lads, we'll escort you back to shore. You'll have no more-" Stoick said

The Thunderdrum wrapped its tail around Stoick, and took him under.

"No more what?" Bucket called back

Hiccup ran to the edge of the boat.

"DAD!" Hiccup shouted

Hiccup could see bubbles rising from the water.

"Uh, Stoick can swim right?" Mulch asked

The Thunderdrum came up, and Stoick was holding onto its nose punching it forcefully. It flew back onto the boat with Stoick still holding onto it.

"Oh he's a fighter!" Stoick said

The Thunderdrum turned to face Stoick ready to strike again.

"He's got spunk!" He said impressed

The Thunderdrum knocked Stoick down by a net.

"This is the one Hiccup! I found my dragon!" Stoick said throwing the net over the Thunderdrum holding it still

"Now all ya haf ta do is train him for me." Stoick said pleased with his prize

Mulch and Bucket dropped their oars shocked and impressed by what they saw. Even Hiccup was speechless.

They were all soon back at the arena, and the Thunderdrum was in a cage with a muzzle.

"Sorry about the muzle." Hiccup said

"Alright, get me on his back, times a wastin'." Stoick said

"Now we just gotta get one in his size." Hiccup said

"What was that?" Stoick asked

"Nothin', look you have to approach him properly Dad. Especially, a dragon like this, he is one of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen.

"That's why I picked him. They say he gets his power from Thor himself. He's the God of Thunder ya know." Stoick said

"So I've heard. Still, you have to let the dragon know you're a friend." Hiccup replied

"A friend huh? Like me and Gobber." Stoick said

"Yeah, perfect. What did you two do when you two met?" Hiccup asked

Stoick grabbed Hiccup in a headlock.

"That's my wife you're talkin' to, ya one legged lump!" Stoick said knocking his knuckles on Hiccup's head

Hiccup gasped for air as Stoick let go of him

"Not exactly the approach I had in mind." Hiccup said holding his throat as air flowed back into his windpipe

Hiccup continued with his, lecture.

"Dad, what's real important is that you let him know that he can trust you. You have to make eye contact" Hiccup said pointing his two fingers at his eyes

"Ah ha, sure." Stoick said

Hiccup pulled the lever, and the cage opened. The Thunderdrum slowly walked to Stoick as the moment became more intense between the two.

Hiccup stepped in to give his father more advice and put his hands out to separate him, from the Thunderdrum.

"Stay calm, be gentle. You'll know you formed a bond when he bows his head to let you climb on his back." Hiccup said

Stoick slowly tried putting his hand on the Thunderdrum's head, but it snapped at him. He drew his hand back quickly, and punched him back into the cage.

"Hey Hey! Woah, what happened to trust?" Hiccup said

"Talk ta him! He's the one who tried to take off my hand!" Stoick said

The Tunderdrum tried flying away from the cage, and Stoick grabbed his tail.

"Would you stop it Dad? This is not bonding." Hiccup said

"Nah, ya got ta show these beasts who's boss." Stoick said ignoring him

He flopped the Thunderdrum on the ground, and jumped on his back.

"Look a that, I'm on his back. Any questions?" Stoick said

He then tried flying the Thunderdrum around the arena.

"Ohhh, too many to ask." Hiccup said after they flew over his head

They flew out of the arena.

"Waaoohhh easy, don't you know who I am?" Stoick said

They flew out of sight around the island, and weren't seen for a while.

"Ahhhh Thorbiskets!" Hiccup said kicking a nearby bucket knocking the water out of it that he didn't know was in it

"Phmmmmm WHAT!?" A voice laughed behind him

He turned to see Astrid standing behind him, hands on her hips.

She could hardly contain her laughter.

"Alright, ya saw my outburst. That's what happens when you try to teach your Dad, the Chief, to ride a dragon he captured and fail completely." Hiccup said

"I guess so." Astrid said snickering some more

"So, what do you want?" Hiccup asked walking over to her

He got behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"M'lady?" He asked looking at her over her shoulder

Astrid blushed.

"Ohhh nothing, just checking on you." Astrid said poking his cheek

"H-hey." Hiccup said smiling

"Kiss me." Astrid whispered

Hiccup let go of her shoulders, wrapped his arms around her back, and slowly kissed her.

"How's the plan with telling your Dad about us getting married?" Astrid asked when they separated

"Its...sort of in progress." Hiccup said

"You don't have a plan do you?" Astrid asked when Hiccup let go of her

"Yes, I-I have a plan, but I just didn't put it into action yet, and then Dad practically flew off to Thor knows where with that Thunderdrum just now, and who knows when he'll get back." Hiccup said aggravated

"From what it sounds like, seems like your Dad'll probably get thrown off the dragon." She said

"You're probably right Astrid." Hiccup said

"So, what is in fact this plan of yours?" Astrid asked

"Its simple. It involves that cliff side," Hiccup said pointing above the arena

"Me flying Dad up there, and you showing him the ring." Hiccup said

"I like it." Astrid said

"Had a feeling you would." Hiccup said hugging and kissing her again

He let go of her and started walking out of the arena. Astrid grabbed him from behind holding him close.

"Hopefully the rest of your day will be better than it is now." Astrid said kissing his neck

This sent a jolt of electricity through Hiccup.

"Same to you." Hiccup said when she let go of him heading out of the arena

He decided to talk with Gobber who was taking care of a Gronkle's dental hygiene at his shop. If there was ever a time where Hiccup needed advice, Thor knows this would be the perfect time.

"I talk to him, but he just doesn't listen." Hiccup said

Gobber continued trying to find the source of the Gronkle's mouth pain

"It's like I'm wasting my breath." Hiccup continued

"I got it." Gobber declared pointing

Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Thank you. At least somebody understands me." Hiccup said

"I meant this, nasty. Now, what were ya sayin?" Gobber asked still holding the now pulled tooth from the Gronkle

"Ughhhh, my Father." Hiccup said

"Riiight, Stoick. Let me explain somethin about Father's and Sons." Gobber said releasing the Gronkle's nose from the rope holding it's mouth open

"It's a Fathers job to listen to his son, without ever letting'm know he's heard a word." Gobber said

"Hiccup!" Stoick called out badly bruised

"Dad! What happened?" Hiccup asked

"Ah that beast threw me off and flew off to Thor knows where." Stoick said

"Well could you blame him? All you ever did was fight him." Hiccup said

"Ahhh, he loved it." Stoick said

"Uhhh, apparently not." Hiccup said

"We can stand here arguin, or we can go get my dragon." Stoick said

Hiccup sighed once again as he followed his Dad to go get Toothless. As soon as they were airborne, he had something to tell his Father.

"Hey Dad, after we get your dragon back, there's something I want to mention to you." Hiccup said

"What is it?" Stoick asked

"It can wait." Hiccup said

Stoick didn't say anything in reply shrugging it off. They met up with the others.

"Alright, we need to fan out and cover every part of the island." Stoick said

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you take the -" Hiccup almost said

"You take the West side." Stoick said finishing his sentence

"Got it chief." Tuffnut said

The twins flew slightly to the right, and stayed within the group.

"Can anyone even SEE me back here?" Hiccup asked annoyed

"West side!" Stoick commanded to the twins

They flew off to search their part of the island.

"Snotlout, to the North side!" Stoick said

"Come on Fishlegs, we'll take the East side." Astrid said

"B-but its allergy season." Fishelgs said

"Fishlegs." Astrid said in a stern and slightly annoyed tone

"Not me, its her." Fishelgs said as him and Astrid flew off on their search

"Well your friends are an odd bunch, but they sure know what they're doin' on those dragons." Stoick said

"Thank you...I think." Hiccup said

Stoick and Hiccup continued their search for the Thunderdrum.

"Ok, when we find the dragon, you might want to think about approaching him...differently. Obviously he doesn't like being pushed around so-" Hiccup said

"Therree he is." Stoick said interuppting his son in the middle of his sentence yet again.

"Aaand once again, not a word got through." Hiccup said annoyed

Stoick got off Toothless as soon as they landed where the Thunderdrum hiding. It was in a make shift cave. The Thunderdrum came out of its hiding spot with the metal muzzle still on.

Toothless got on his hind legs and roared at the Thunderdrum.

"Settle down bud." Hiccup said calming Toothless down. He walked away from Hiccup.

"Let me handle this. This dragon's mine." Stoick said taking out hammer with spikes on it.

"Dad." Hiccup said

Stoick approached the dragon slowly, looking at it with intense eyes ready to strike. He soon looked behind the dragon noticing he was standing in front of something.

"There's another Thunderdrum in there." Stoick said

"He's hurt." Hiccup said

"W-H-He's protectin' his friend. That's why he's been takin' all those fish." Stoick said in realization

"Go get the others, and tell Gobber to get ready." Stoick said

"Dad, I can't just leave you here." Hiccup said

"Go!" Stoick commanded

Hiccup got back on Toothless and flew off to get the other Riders.

Stoick dropped the hammer.

"Looks like it's just you and me big fella." Stoick said

He stretchd out his hand again, the Thunderdrum snapped at him.

"I want to help." He said camly

"Trust me." He said

The Thunderdrum roared back at Stoick. He turned around and noticed wild boars in the distance, their orange eyes glowed through the fog.

"Ah, they smell the blood of your wounded friend." Stoick said

The boars were approaching Stoick and the Thunderdrum fast.

He picked up his hammer, and charged at one of the boars smacking it out of the way along with three other boars. One of them jumped on Stoick's back, and he shouved it off of him. Its back collided with a rock wall leaving it dazed.

More boars were approaching the wounded Thunderdrum again. The other Thunderdrum knocked them away with its tail.

One of the boars got on top of Stoick, and the Thunderdrum knocked it off him seconds later.

Stoick got up and continued to defend the Thunderdrum from its wounded companion. He ended up knocking a boar over the cliff side and into the sea below.

The Thunderdrum growled at the now much larger crowd of boars in the fog.

Stoick noticed this, and looked back at the Thunderdrum that still had its muzzle on.

He walked up to it, and offered his hand. The Thunderdrum moved its head to it forming a bond.

He saw more boars approaching, ripped the muzzle off the Thunderdrum, and got on it.

The Thunderdrum hovered for a bit, and roared at the boars knocking them all away from its wounded friend.

"Look at us, we're bonding." Stoick said impressed

He heard Toothless's roar and saw his son with the other Riders. Hiccup and Toothless landed in front of him.

"What...happened?" Hiccup asked surprised

"Ah, battled a few boars, did a little bonding." Stoick said chuckling

"You?" Hiccup asked

"A course. There's somethin you should know about dragons. It's all about trust." Stoick said

"So you actually...heard that?" Hiccup said pleased

"Yes, I just said it." Stoick said

Stoick chuckled again.

"I listen." Stoick said

Hiccup smiled at his father glad that he heard his son's advice.

Hiccup and Toothless, along with Stoick and his Thunderdrum dropped off its wounded friend at Gobber's forge. They slowly lowered the dragon in front of him.

"Take good care of him." Stoick said

"He's a friend." Stoick said as they flew away

Gobber gave hime the thumbs up.

"Dad, I'll be right back." Hiccup said quickly landing Toothless running into the forge to grab something.

"Alright." Stoick said

As soon as Hiccup got what he needed, he flew off on Toothless.

"Wha the? Where's he goin now?" Stoick asked confused

Gobber shrugged as if saying "I don't know."

Hiccup flew to Astrid's place and knocked on the door.

Astrid quickly answered it.

"Here, take this, and head up to the cliff side I mentioned." Hiccup said giving her something wrapped in a cloth.

She hugged Hiccup, quickly nodded, got on Stormfly, and flew off holding the cloth tightly in her hand.

Stoick was helping two ships pull out to sea with the help of his Thunderdrum.

Eh, Dad still does things The Viking Way. Fortunately, Toothless and I showed him that The Viking way, can also be The Dragon Way.

When the Thunderdrum let go of the rope pulling the two ships, he flew off around the various twists and turns of the rock formations out to the sea. Hiccup and Toothless soon joined him, and they sort of had a little race between them. They were soon flying over the Plaza.

"Hey Dad?" Hiccup said

"Yeah?" He asked

"About that...thing I mentioned to you a while ago." Hiccup said

"What is it?" Stoick asked

"Just follow me. There's something I wanna show you." Hiccup said leading the way

They flew over the plaza, and approached a cliff side high above the Great Hall. Astrid caught a glimpse of them in the distance, and unwrapped what was in the cloth. It was a diamond bracelet with her name and Hiccup;s sewn on the left, then "Together Forever" sewn in the center, and "Always" at the end with the diamonds filling in the gap between each sewn word.

"AHHH! HICCUP I LOVE IT!" Astrid said in delight

Stoick thought he heard something.

"What was that?" Stoick asked not sure what he just heard

"Just keep following me." Hiccup said dashing ahead of his Dad

He soon caught up, and Astrid was within eyesight. Astrid held up the ring he made for her as they got closer to her.

Stoick looked down to see what this figure was holding.

"Is that Astrid? What's that in her hand?" Stoick asked

"Look closer." Hiccup said

He then saw what Astrid was holding.

"Y-Y-Y...You proposed!?" Stoick asked surprised

"Y-Yeeaahhhh, I kinda did." Hiccup said blushing

"And you didn't even think to tell your own Father right after the fact?" Stoick asked confused

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Hiccup said

"Well ya already done that part." Stoick said

They landed on the cliff side.

"Hey Chief." Astrid said blushing

"Hiccup told me all about the proposal." Stoick said

"You have my blessing to marry my son." He said

"Thank you Chief!" Astrid said

She put the ring back on her finger, and put the bracelet on her left arm.

"Do you, Astrid Hofferson take Hiccup Haddock to be your husband, in sickness and in health, through the good times, and bad, as long as you both shall live?" Stoick said

"I do." Astrid said tearing up

"And do you-" Stoick said

"Y-Yes! I do!" Hiccup said

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Stoick said

They kissed slowly and he dipped her down.

When they pulled away, Toothless and Stormfly formed a heart. Stormfly burned the outline, and Toothless shot a plasma blast in the center making it glow.

"So Hiccup, what do you want to do now?" Astrid asked

"Whatever YOU feel like doing, my darling wife." Hiccup said smiling

"Ooohh you." Astrid said

Stormfly and Toothless then blasted the words "Just Married" below the heart with their initials below it.

"Congratulations." Stoick said

Hiccup and Astrid kissed again.

**Ok Dragons: Riders of Berk and HTTYD fans, thank you SO MUCH for reading this. This took longer than I thought, but I was still in school when I started typing this sometime last year and stuff came up. If you like it, REVIEW and tell me what you think! Shoutout to StoryGirl1997 for helping me with this! You're awesome!**


End file.
